What have I done,sister?
by Rei-A-Yume
Summary: Another manual fanfiction based off of LolliDictators manual guides.My first hetalia fanfiction,so some characters may be OOC. M for later chapters.  What have I done,sister?I only wanted to get them so I could get my own France!How did all of this happen
1. Chapter 1

Click click….click click…. eye twitched. Another pop-up? Why can't I watch my favorite anime without getting ads all up in my face? "FFFUUU- hey, wait…Hetalia Unit? What the heck is that? Hey! Big sister, come look at this!" My "big sister" walked to the computer and looked at the screen. She raised an eyebrow and read, "Includes America, Canada, South Korea, France-"I cut her off there by saying," FRANCE? WE'RE GETTIN' THESE NOW!" I clicked the ad."Thank You. Your first unit will come soon" My sister looked at me and said, "What the hell is wrong with you?" I shrugged as a response.

The next day rolled around and we started the day as usual. I plopped down on the couch next to big sister, almost knocking her coffee out of her hands. She glared at me, as if to say, "Why do I go near you in the morning?" I grinned at her as a simple response.

Just before she could kill me, the door bell rang. "I'll get it!"I said as I got up and walked to the door. I opened the door and there stood a young man, no older than 25. He was kind of handsome. But ignoring that, he was standing next to a huge box. "Um, are you uh 'Zo Vargas'?" he asked. My eye twitched as I replied, "Yes and it's pronounced 'Zoey'." He nodded and pushed the box inside for us. As he left he warned,"Good luck, you're gonna need it" I looked at my sister and we both raised an eyebrow. Then, our attention went to the box. I spotted a manual tapped to the box. I quickly grabbed it and read the cover.

**GILBERT BEILLSCHMIDT: User Guide and Manual**

My eyes widened and my heart felt like it stopped. Of all of the characters we could get, it had to be one of the few characters I hated. "What's wrong, sis?" my sister asked. I looked at her, and in a shaky voice, I said, "What have I done, sister?"

After reading the manual, we decided that waking Gilbird would be the best way to get the Prussian to wake up. We opened the small box. Suddenly, the little chick flew out of the box and landed in my hair and cheeped loudly. Then, Prussia burst out of the box and ran toward me. Now, I don't know about you, but sudden things scare me. I usually run away as I reaction, so I did. Bad idea. My sister watched in horror as Prussia chased after me all over the house!

As clumsy as I am, I tripped and landed face first in front of my sister. Prussia grabbed his bird as my sister helped me to my feet. I held onto her and glared at him. He seemed oblivious to what had just happened! He looked at me and said, "Who said you could look at the awesome me?"

"You almost ran over her!" my sister yelled at him."No I di- wait…That's a girl?" he replied. Yes, I look like a little boy or something. I can't help it! He suddenly grabbed my very small breast and said, "Heh. You're kinda cute. Wanna see my five meters?" I blushed bright red. He then squeezed my breast. Extremely bad idea! I let out a loud moan. I am very sensitive, ok? He jumped back in surprise. My sister was now furious. "Touch her again and I will rip your balls off!" she threatened him. He took a few steps back, probably in fear.

"I'm starving. What food do you have for the awesome me?" he said in his usual "I'm awesome" tone that I hated so much. "Why would we feed you?" My sister yelled

"Because, I'm awesome"

"No, you're not. Dude, don't lie"

"I'm awesome"

"I bet you drive around in your moms ride"

"I'm awesome"

"Please stop "I cut them off. They both looked at me. "Now, Prussia, I will make you some food. Big sister, please calm down. You scare me when you're angry" I continued. I walked to the kitchen, followed by Prussia and his bird. I made him something simple, wurst and mashed potatoes. Really, it was because it was the only thing I knew he would eat. Sometime while he was eating, my sister left to go to work. I thought I saw him smirk once she left, but I just ignored it. He got done not long after she left. I took the empty plate and set it in the sink. I let out a small sigh as I leaned against the wall.

Suddenly, there were hands next to both sides on my head. I let out a small squeak in surprise as I felt a finger and a thumb hold my chin. I looked up to see the annoying Prussian looking down at me. He still had that smirk carved onto his face. He leaned in a bit and said, "You never answered my question. Do you wanna see my five meters?" I blushed bright red again. I couldn't respond! He leaned in close and brushed his lips against mine. I could hear the front door open, but he didn't move away. Instead, he kissed me. His lips were soft and stuff, but it was Prussia! I wanted to puke! Just as he tried to deepen the kiss, my sister walked into the room. She probably forgot something. I didn't get to see her reaction because I was trying to push him away. Next thing I knew, he was away from me, on the ground holding his crotch. Why? Simple, my sister had hit him in the vital regions. My sister held me close as she began to cuss out the Prussian. She covered my ears, so I can't tell you what she said. Although, it was probably along the lines of, "I told you not to fucking touch her, you damn piece of shit! I should rip off your 'five meters' right now! I'm actually tempted to send you back to wherever the hell you came from." Big sister is scary when she is mad.

A/N: Well that was the first chapter. Tell me what you think please. This is my first hetalia fanfiction so I don't know if Prussia is OOC. Let me know if he is please. Also, tell me how I can make this better.


	2. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hello everyone! Long time no see, I know I know, and I'm honestly sorry about that. I had the next chapter written and everything, but between the ending of last year and this year I had lost it. And looking back at this, I still love the concept and I still want to continue, but I figured it needed to be tweaked here and there. So, I will rewrite this story, possibly with a huge change here and there, and continue for as long as I can. Mind you, I will still continue to take a while to update due to school and another fanfiction I'm working on (If anyone is a fan of Hills Have Eyes, keep an eye on my profile, it should be up soon!), but I promise I will try to keep it alive! Please, be patient with me!(High school ain't easy,guys) Anyway, I love you all, and feel free to subject some ideas and improvements to the story

Love,  
_Zoe Fanboy_


End file.
